


Llevando la máscara.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Español | Spanish, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Secret Identity, Spanish Translation, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "Una de las razones por las que Peter usa una máscara es para que sus enemigos no puedan saber cuándo tiene miedo" - Stan Lee.Bueno, básicamente eso.Esto es una traducción de mi fic original en Inglés, decidí volver a escribirlo en mi idioma natal porque me gustó como ha quedado y la verdad siento que muchos se olvidan de ese pequeño (no tan pequeño) detalle de la razón principal por la cual Spiderman es el heroe favorito de muchos o el por qué muchos se sienten identificado con él en vez de, no se, ¿Thor?La razón es simple, él es tan humano como cualquiera de nosotros, no es un semi-dios ni una maquina humana, si, tiene habilidades arácnidas xD pero más allá de eso él es un tan solo un adolescente con problemas tan simples como terminar la tarea o llegar a casa a tiempo antes de que su tía lo descubra.





	Llevando la máscara.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a translation to my fic "Tenth story, “Wearing the mask.”" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429627)
> 
> Seh, se Español (o eso creo.)

Una vez le preguntaron _, “¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara?”_ , Spiderman despreocupadamente contestó, _“No puedo! Soy demasiado guapo para que vean mi rostro!”_ y todos rieron. Spiderman es fuerte, todo el mundo confía en él, no por nada tiene el apodo de ser el **“amigable hombre araña del vecindario.”**

Pero Peter Parker es diferente. Spiderman es fuerte, Peter es vulnerable a muchas cosas. Spiderman es simpático, charlatán y sociable; Peter es algo torpe y apenas tiene dos amigos. Spiderman es un modelo a seguir para muchos niños mientras que Peter es literalmente un don nadie. Es cierto que él quiere separar sus dos vidas, sus dos identidades; la mayoría del día quiere ser Peter Parker, incluso con todos los defectos que conlleva, y ser un adolescente normal; pero luego, él también desea ser Spiderman, ese superhéroe digno de atención, amado por todos.

Tony también le preguntó una vez la misma pregunta. Él dijo, _“Niño, entiendo que quieras mantener tu identidad, pues, secreta, pero, ¿no sería más fácil simplemente revelar tu rostro? Tu tía May tiene mi protección y tú lo sabes.”_ Peter simplemente respondió, _“No lo sé, es complicado.”_ Y no volvieron a tocar el tema otra vez.

Su tía dijo que Spiderman es amado por muchos porque él es atractivo para el público. Nadie sabe su edad, ni que color son sus ojos o su pelo, si tiene pómulos prominentes o un rostro delgado. Nada; todo es secreto, como la caja de pandora que todos quieren abrir solo por curiosidad.

Cuando Spiderman está peleando, él no para de hablar; por supuesto, esto es solo una táctica para distraer a sus contrincantes ya que él sabe que la seriedad no es realmente algo para tomarse en serio y no ayuda en nada. _“Te arrancaría esa mascara de tu rostro solo para golpearte y ver tu expresión cuando sufres,”_ una vez uno le dijo. Sin sorpresa alguna, Spiderman respondió con su ironía habitual. _“¿Sabes cuánto sale esta mascara? Una fortuna! Yo no me atrevería, en cambio la vendería por ahí, te podrías hasta comprar un buen auto!”_

Spiderman es gracioso, ellos dicen en el vecindario; Spiderman tiene coraje, incluso más o igual que Thor, dicen otros.

La verdad que nadie sabe, ni la que Peter quiere contar, es que **una de las razones principales del porque Spiderman lleva una máscara es para que sus enemigos no vean cuando él está asustado**.

Peter es Spiderman y sus ambos lados son humanos; uno, un chico de quince años, el otro, un superhéroe por accidente. El miedo no distingue a nadie, él lo sabe por carne propia que es el dolor físico y mental.

Peter teme en romper esa imagen que todos tienen de Spiderman, él sabe muy bien que al revelar su rostro, ellos solo verán y encontraran a un pequeño niño asustadizo. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Créditos correspondiente al artista @ spidey-art que podrán encontrar en Tumblr :D!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> Mis errores en inglés son igual de desastrosos que en este idioma, no tengo excusa y me hago absolutamente responsable de ello :s


End file.
